Shoot Me?
by Miyoko Via
Summary: Sepucuk surat mengantarkan Haruno Sakura ke sebuah cafe mewah di tengah kota, kira-kira apa yang akan Sakura temui di cafe tersebut?


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Ichihara Sakura

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Disarankan membaca fict ini sambil mendengarkan lagu "Mine" dari Petra Sihombing

Seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura, sedang kebingungan didalam sebuah cafe mewah yang ada di pusat kota Konoha. Dirinya datang berdasarkan sebuah surat yang ia temukan di lokernya siang tadi. Sakura—nama gadis itu— pun tambah dibuat bingung ketika ia tiba-tiba dibimbing menuju sebuah meja yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan tadi, Sakura juga disuguhi berbagai hidangan mewah diatas mejanya.

Sakura teringat dengan surat yang ia temukan di lokernya tadi. Dibukanya surat tersebut dan di bacanya dalam hati.

**Haruno Sakura, kutunggu kau di Akatsuki's Cafe sepulang sekolah.**

**U.S**

Sakura mengernyit bingung melihat isi surat itu, ia sangat penasaran dengan siapa si pengirim surat yang bisa membuatnya kebingungan setengah mati seperti ini.

Namun, kebingungan itu terabaikan ketika Sakura melihat sosok pria berambut raven mencuat kebelakang yang sedang membawa gitar, pria itu berdiri diatas panggung cafe tersebut. Sakura mengenali sosok itu, sosok yang diam-diam disukainya di Konoha High School, sekolahnya.

"Selamat sore tuan, dan nona. Saya Uchiha Sasuke ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disana." Sasuke berbicara didepan standing mic sembari menunjuk kearah tempat duduk Sakura. Hal itu tentu saja membuat seluruh pengunjung cafe menoleh kearah Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

**[Girl your heart, girl your face is so different from them others]**

**[I say, you're the only one that I'll adore]**

Sasuke mulai bernyanyi, saat ini memory-nya berputar pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu Sakura. Saat itu, Sakura sedang membawa tumpukan buku dan tak sengaja menabrak Sasuke, hingga tumpukan buku itu terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke yang ditabrakpun secara refleks membantu Sakura. Hingga akhirnya mereka saling tatap cukup lama. Onyx bertemu Emerald, mereka seakan terhanyut dengan keindahan masing-masing. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun merasakan debaran-debaran aneh di dada mereka.

**[Cos everytime you're by my side]**

**[My blood rushes through my veins]**

**[And my geeky face, blushed so silly oo yeah, oyeah]**

Kini, memory Sasuke pun berputar saat kali kedua ia bertemu Sakura. Kejadian yang membuat debaran jantungnya bedebar 2 kali lebih cepat. Ia sangat ingat kejadian itu, saat itu Sakura sedang mengambil buku di rak paling atas perpustakaan dengan menggunakan tangga. Saat itu, Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan jatuh. Sasuke yang sedang berada di dekat situ pun secara refleks berlari dan menangkap Sakura yang akan terjatuh. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Sasukepun yakin akan perasaannya dengan Sakura.

**[And I want to make you mine]**

Sasuke bernyanyi sembari bermain gitar yang tadi dibawanya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang juga sedang menatapnya.

**[Oh baby I'll take you to the sky, forever you and I, you and I, you and I]**

**[And we'll be together till we die]**

**[Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine]**

Sakura menahan nafas ketika dilihatnya Sasuke bernyanyi sembari tersenyum kearahnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Terlebih Sasuke seperti bernyanyi sambil mengungkapkan perasaannya.

**[Girl your smile and your charm]**

**[Lingers always on my mind]**

**[I'll say, you're the only one that I've waited for]**

Sasuke masih bernyanyi dengan suara merdu, namun kini dirinya sudah tidak lagi berada diatas panggung. Sasuke kini tengah berjalan menuju meja Sakura yang sedang menatapnya.

**[And I want to make you mine]**

**[Oh baby I'll take you to the sky, forever you and I, you and I, you and I]**

**[And we'll be together till we die]**

**Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine]**

**[You'll be mine]**

Lyric terakhir Sasuke nyanyikan dengan penuh perasaan. Jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura sayang.

"Haruno Sakura, would you be my girl?" ucap Sasuke masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Sakura yang shock hanya bisa menahan nafas dan menitikan air matanya terharu. Dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat anggukan dari Sakura tersenyum senang, dirinya langsung memeluk Sakura dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sayang.

"Terimakasih Sakura, terimakasih! Aishiteru Sakura" ungkap Sasuke jujur. Dirinya benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia kini.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura masih dengan tangis haru yang meliputi dan senyum yang sedari tadi tersemat diwajahnya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke, laki-laki yang diam-diam dicintainya bisa membalas perasaanya. Sakura merasa senang sekaligus terharu, dirinya juga tak menyangka surat yang difikirnya hanya surat dari orang iseng semata ternyata membawanya pada orang yang slama ini dicintainya.

Seluruh pengunjung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan merekapun tersenyum, mereka ikut merasa bahagia atas bersatunya kedua insan yang saling mencintai ini. Tak sedikit pula yang bersorak gembira melihat kebahagiaan mereka. Tak terkecuali Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Ten-ten, dan Sai —sahabat-sahabat mereka— yang membantu proses penembakan ini. Mereka ikut senang tentu saja, terlebih mereka tahu bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama memendam perasaan yang sama.

OWARI

OMAKE

"Foreheaaaddd! Akhirnyaaa kau pacaran juga dengan pangeran es inii! Aah aku senaang sekalii! Selamat yaaa!" ucap Ino semangat sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaan! Teme! Selamat yaaa! Jangan lupa kau harus mentraktirku ramen Teme!" seru Naruto tak kalah ceria dari Ino.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun hanya bisa terkekeh dan tersenyum sambil bergumam. "Terimakasih" pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Wah Sasu-chan sudah besar yaaa! Aku tak menyangka akan dilangkahi oleh adikku yang manis ini" ujar Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke sembari menangis terharu.

"Cih! Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu Baka Aniki! Kau menjijikan!" ujar Sasuke setelah melihat kelakuan sang kakak.

Anggota Akatsuki dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat tingkah kakak beradik ini.

"Hey Itachi, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mencari kekasih, sebelum kau dilangkahi adikmu." ujar Konan meledek.

"Ah benar juga! Ehm, kalau aku denganmu saja bagaimana Konan?"tanya Itachi seraya mengerling genit kearah Konan.

Bugh!

Suara debumam kerasa terdengar, ternyata itu suara Pain yang telah memukul keras Itachi.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau dekati Konan, Itachi!" ujar Pain penuh amarah.

"Aah ti-tidak ketua, a-aku hanya bercanda. A-aku de-dengan dengan Sasori saja deh. Iya ahahaha" Itachi menjawab kikuk, dirinya merasa takut dengan aura hitam yang ada disekeliling Pain. Langsung saja dia merangkul Sasori yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Cih aku tak mau denganmu Itachi! Kau menjijikan! Aku masih normal tauu!" seru Sasori kesal.

"Kalau kau tak mau, lalu aku dengan siapaaaaaa?" ujar Itachi sembari menangis dan berguling-guling. Sangat tidak Uchiha-_-

-END-

A/n : Berakhir dengan gajenya~

Tuhaaannn apa ini apa ini apa ini? Yah, biar gaje tapi terima aja yaa~ Ini songfic pertamakusih, terinspirasi waktu lagi dengerin lagunya Petra Sihombing-Mine. Dan dengan modal nekat aku publish songfict gaje ini. Maka jadilah seperti ini~

Akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


End file.
